Wolkensterns Reise/Kapitel 10
Der halbe Mond warf einen blassen Lichtstrahl in die Kinderstube. Vogelflug öffnete das Maul, um ein dünnes Jammern heraus zu lassen. Wolkenstern kauerte über ihr. „Du machst das wirklich gut“, flüsterte er. „Nur noch ein Stoß und unser erstes Junges wird da sein!“ Vogelflugs Augen rollten herum und fixierten ihn mit einem wütenden funkeln. „Lass es nicht so einfach klingen!“ zischte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie sich das anfühlt!“ „Ach es ist für alle Kater das gleiche“, miaute Rehauge. „Wolkenstern tut sein Bestes. Konzentrier dich auf deine Atmung, Vogelflug.“ Wolkenstern verzog das Gesicht, als Vogelflug ihre Krallen in sein Vorderbein senkte. Er rief sich selbst ins Gedächtnis, dass dies nichts im Vergleich zu den Schmerzen war, die seine Gefährtin durchstehen musste. Ein Krampf wellte über Vogelflugs Bauch und eine kleine Gestalt glitt ins Moos. Vogelflug beugte sich vor, um die Fruchthülle mit den Zähnen durchzubeißen. Die kleine Gestalt begann zu zappeln und Vogelflug drehte sich um, um sein nasses Fell zu lecken. „Ein Kater!“ verkündete Rehauge und stieß das Junge näher an Vogelflugs Bauch heran. Wolkenstern sah stolz hinunter auf seinen Sohn. Sein dunkles Fell war ganz stachelig von Vogelflugs Zunge und seine Augen waren fest verschlossen, doch trotzdem fand er seinen Weg zur Quelle des Milchduftes. Vogelflug versteifte sich. „Da kommt noch eins“, keuchte sie. „Gut!“ miaute Wolkenstern. „Wir wollen vier, schon vergessen?“ Vogelflug funkelte ihn an. Eine weitere Wehe und eine zweite Gestalt erschien, noch kleiner als die Erste. Rehauge befreite die Schnauze des Jungen von der Fruchthülle und schob es zu Vogelflugs Kopf. Das Junge bewegte sich viel weniger als das Erste. „Geht es ihm gut?“ fragte Wolkenstern. Vogelflug leckte das Junge mit kräftigen Strichen ihrer Zunge. Das Junge hob den Kopf und ließ ein winziges Jammern ertönen. „Es geht ihr gut“, schnurrte Rehauge. „Eine wundervolle kleine Kätzin, die sich ihrem Bruder anschließen kann.“ Die Heiler Katze fühlte mit der Pfote entlang Vogelflugs Bauch. „Das waren alle, denke ich. Ich werde dir etwas nasses Moos bringen, Vogelflug. Versuch etwas zu schlafen wärend die Kleinen trinken.“ Rehauge schlüpfte aus der Kinderstube und Wolkenstern hörte Haselflug, die draußen gewartet hatte fragen, wie es den Jungen ging. Er beugte sich hinunter und rieb seine Schnauze sanft über Vogelflugs Ohren. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich“, murmelte er. „Ein Sohn und eine Tochter!“ Vogelflug sah zu ihm auf. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht noch Zwei mehr schenken konnte.“ „Sei nicht so mäusehirnig. Diese Zwei sind perfekt. Sie werden uns für die nächsten Monde beschäftigt genug halten!“ Wolkenstern betrachtete die kleinen, sich windenden Bündel neben Vogelflugs Bauch. „Wie wollen wir sie nennen?“ Vogelflug hob den Kopf, um sie zu betrachten. „Der stachelige Kater sieht aus wie ein Büschel Ginster! Wie wär’s mit Ginsterjunges?“ „Perfekt“, miaute Wolkenstern. Er strich mit seiner Pfote sanft über das Weibchen. „Schau, ihr Fell wird getupft, wenn es trocknet, wie die Sonne die durch die Blätter scheint. Nennen wir sie Tupfenjunges?“ „Tupfenjunges und Ginsterjunges“, murmelte Vogelflug, und ließ sich zurück in ihr Nest fallen. „unsere kostbaren Jungen…“ Ihre Stimme brach ab und sie schloss die Augen. Wolkenstern schlich aus dem Bau und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Dies hätte die glücklichste Nacht seines Lebens sein sollen, aber nichts konnte den schweren Stein aus Sorge wegschieben, der in seinem Bauch lag. Er hob den Kopf und sah auf die Silhouetten, die nun um den Clan herum aufragten. Einst waren sie von Bäumen umgeben gewesen, nun waren auf jeder Seite gelbe Monster, die sie bedrohten. Der Rest des Waldes war verschwunden, abgeholzt und wegtransportiert um Platz für mehr Reihen grauer und blutroter Steine zu machen. Nur der dichteste Teil des Waldes war übrig geblieben, der Teil, wo der WolkenClan sein zu Hause hatte. Wolkenstern schob sich durch die Brombeeren und ging auf den leeren, aufgewühlten Platz, wo die Lichtung aus Birken einmal gewesen war. Er schaute hinauf zu dem dünnen streifen silbernen Lichts im lila Himmel. Krieger des SternenClans, seht ihr, das ich neue Jungen habe? Werdet ihr über sie wachen, oder werdet ihr sie verlassen, so wie ihr den Rest von uns verlassen habt? Plötzlich fegte eine Welle der Müdigkeit über Wolkenstern. Er hatte den ganzen Tag mit der Jagd im Schilf des Flusses verbracht, dem einzigen Ort an dem man noch auf Beute hoffen konnte. Manche Krieger hatten sogar versucht Fische aus dem Wasser zu angeln, wie die FlussClan Katzen, aber hatten nur zerkratzte Krallen und nasses Fell für ihre Bemühungen geerntet. Jede Katze hatte begonnen, den Geschmack der Wassermaus zu verabscheuen, sogar Haselflugs Junge, die sich am lautesten über ihren Hunger beschwerten. Wolkenstern schloss die Augen und steckte die Nase unter den Schwanz. Er glitt in den Schlaf, und fand sich selbst im SternenClan wieder, an den hohen, flüsternden Bäumen wo er seine Vorfahren zuvor getroffen hatte. Er sah sich um, schnüffelte in der Luft und suchte nach den Katzen, die ihm gesagt hatten, wie stark und sicher der SternenClan sei, und wie sie für immer im Wald überleben würden. Aber der Wald war leer, nur der Geruch von Blättern und Feinden hing in der Luft. „Feiglinge!“ jaulte Wolkenstern. „Wo seid ihr? Kommt und stellt euch, versucht mir jetzt nochmal einzureden, dass der WolkenClan sicher ist! Er begann durch die Bäume zu rennen, Farn peitschte an seine Ohren und blieb in seinem Schwanz hängen. War der ganze SternenClan in dieser Nacht verschwunden? Oder beobachteten seine Ahnen ihn heimlich, gingen ihm aus dem Weg, weil sie erkannt hatten, dass sie machtlos waren und nicht helfen konnten? Wolkenstern hielt auf einer Lichtung an, seine Flanke bebte. „Gebt mir ein Zeichen, dass es noch Hoffnung gibt“, bat er. „Zeigt mir, dass ihr uns nicht aufgegeben habt! Ihr seid alles, was uns geblieben ist!“ Aber da war nichts als das Rauschen der Blätter, das immer lauter und lauter wurde, bis Wolkensterns Ohrenfell anfing zu zittern. Er legte die Pfoten auf die Ohren und versuchte den schrecklichen Lärm zu dämpfen, aber er kam immer näher. Mit einem Keuchen hob er den Kopf und sah ein gelbes Monster auf ihn hinunterstarren, groß und bedrohlich hob es sich vom milchigen Himmel ab. Mit einem Schrei, raste Wolkenstern zurück zum Rand der leeren Lichtung und sah, wie das Monster grollend vorbeirollte. „Ich bezweifle, dass unsere Ahnen ihr altes zu Hause erkennen“, krächzte eine Stimme neben ihm. Wolkenstern drehte sich erschrocken um, und sah Drosselfeder im Dreck kauern, sein Fell war gekräuselt und seine Augen trüb vom Alter. „Ich bin jeden Tag hierhergekommen um zu beobachten, wie die Zweibeiner unser Territorium zerstören.“ sprach der alte Kater weiter. „Schwanzlänge für Schwanzlänge haben sie unsere Bäume, unsere Beute und unser zu Hause genommen. Und das Schlimmste von allen, sie haben uns die Hoffnung genommen. Wolkenstern peitschte mit dem Schwanz. „Sag das nicht! Wir werden kämpfen! Wir müssen!“ Drosselfeder fixierte ihn mit seinem tränenden Blick. „Wolkenstern, schau dich um. Es kann nobel sein eine Niederlage einzugestehen und nach einem neuen Weg zu suchen. Du hast diesen Clan immer gut geleitet und das wird sich auch nicht ändern, selbst wenn alles Andere es tut.“ „Unsere einzige Hoffnung liegt darin, mehr Territorium zu finden“, miaute Wolkenstern. Er blickte auf seine schlammbeschmierten Pfoten. „Auf der nächsten großen Versammlung werde ich die anderen Clans bitten, uns ein wenig von ihrem Territorium abzugeben, so wie Abendstern es einst tat.“ „Und wenn sie sich weigern?“ fragte Drosselfeder. Wolkenstern starrte düster auf die alte Katze. „Dann weiß ich nicht, was ich sonst noch tun könnte“, gestand er. Der Mond hing schwer im wolkenlosen Himmel, färbte den Wald silbern und den Pelz zu einem blassen, verwaschenen Grau. Wolkenstern rutschte durch die Büsche an die Spitze der Kuhle und führte seine Clankammeraden über den Rand. Die Düfte in der warmen Luft sagten ihm, dass die anderen Clans bereits eingetroffen waren. Katzen kreisten unter den vier großen Eichenbäumen und die Anführer warteten auf dem Großfelsen. Erstaunt starrten sie auf die WolkenClan Katzen die auf die Lichtung stolperten. „Wolkenstern!“ rief Blitzstern. „Was hat dich auf gehalten?“ Wolkenstern antwortete nicht sofort. Stattdessen schob er sich durch die anderen Katzen zum Felsen und kletterte hinauf, um sich den anderen Anführern anzuschließen. Er sah hinunter auf seine Clankammeraden, die zwischen den Büschen auftauchten und in die Senke rutschten. Die Schüler hatten sich zusammengedrängt, mit großen Augen und nervös, wegen den Blicken der anderen Katzen. Als nächstes kamen Drosselfeder und Habichtschnee, die viel zu schwach aussahen, um auf einer Versammlung zu sein. Wolkenstern hörte missbilligendes Zischen von den Ältesten der anderen Clans, sie alle erwarteten in Frieden gelassen zu werden, wenn sie ein so hohes Alter erreicht hatten. Es gab eine kurze Lücke, dann erschienen Haselflug und Vogelflug. Haselflug trug Ginsterjunges, dessen Mund weit aufgerissen war, als er dagegen protestierte, durch die Dornen getragen zu werden. Vogelflug hielt Tupfenjunges, die sogar noch winziger wirkte, jetzt wo sie aus dem Maul ihrer Mutter baumelte. Spinnenjunges, Heckenjunges, Spatzenjunges und Misteljunges stolperten hinter den Königinnen her, zu müde von der Reise entlang des Flusses, um noch aufgeregt darüber zu sein, an einer großen Versammlung teilnehmen zu dürfen. Die Krieger kreisten die Königinnen und Ältesten schützend ein, plusterten ihre Schwänze auf und stellten sich so nahe aneinander, wie möglich, um ihre Kammeraden vor dem allarmierten Keuchen um sie herum abzuschirmen. „Beim SternenClan!“ rief Blitzstern. „Wolkenstern, jede Katze würde meinen, du hast deinen ganzen Clan mit zur Verrammlung gebracht.“ Wolkenstern zwang sich, dem WindClan Anführer in die Augen zu blicken. „Ja“, miaute er, „Das ist genau das, was ich getan habe.“ „Warum im Namen des SternenClans hast du das getan?“ verlangte Birkenstern zu wissen. Wolkenstern nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Dies ist der Moment, in dem ich die anderen Clans um Hilfe bitten muss. Oh SternenClan, ist es wirklich das, was du wolltest? „Weil wir nicht länger in unserem Territorium leben können.“ kündigte er an. „Die Zweibeiner haben es zerstört.“ „Was?“ Rotstern trat vor. „Meine Patrouillen haben über mehr Zweibeiner in eurem Territorium, und mehr Krach von Monstern berichtet, aber sie können unmöglich alles zerstört haben.“ „Das haben sie.“ Wolkenstern starrte zu den dunklen Bäumen, als ob er fähig wäre, von hier aus sein zerstörtes zu Hause zu sehen. „Sie kamen mit riesigen Monstern, die die Bäume fällten und die Erde aufwühlten. All unsere Beute ist Tod oder vor Angst fortgelaufen. Die Monster hocken nun alle um unser Lager herum und sind zum Sprung bereit. Das zu Hause des WolkenClans ist fort.“ Er drehte sich um zu den anderen Anführern. „Ich habe meinen Clan hier her gebracht, um euch um Hilfe zu bitten. Ihr müsst uns ein Stück eurer Territorien abgeben.“ Protestierendes Jaulen erhob sich von den Katzen am Fuß des Felsens. Wolkensterns Herz schmerzte, als er sah, wie sich seine Clankammeraden versteiften, als ob sie sich auf einen Angriff vorbereiteten. Wir bitten doch nur um Hilfe! Blitzstern antwortete als erster. „Du kannst hier nicht einfach her kommen und Teile unseres Territoriums verlangen. Wir können so wie es ist kaum unsere eigenen Clans ernähren.“ Rotstern kratzte mit einer Vorderpfote über den harten, grauen Stein. „Die Beute läuft jetzt gut in der Blattgrüne, aber was wird passieren, wenn der Blattfall kommt? Der DonnerClan wird dann nicht in der Lage sein zu teilen.“ „Noch wird es der SchattenClan sein“, miaute Morgenstern, stand auf und traf Wolkensterns Blick. „Mein Clan ist größer als jeder andere. Wir brauchen jeden Pfotenschritt an Boden, um unsere Katzen zu füttern.“ Wolkenstern sah zum vierten Anführer. „Birkenstern? Was denkst du?“ „Ich würde gern helfen“; miaute sie. „Ich will wirklich. Aber der Fluss ist sehr flach und es ist schwerer den je genug Fisch zu fangen. Nebenbei, WolkenClan Katzen wissen nicht wie man fischt.“ Ganz genau“, fügte Blitzstern hinzu. „Und nur WindClan Katzen sind schnell genug, um Hasen und Vögel auf dem Moor zu erbeuten. Es gibt keinen Platz in unserem Territorium, wo ihr euer Lager bauen könntet. Ihr werdet schnell genug davon haben, unter Ginsterbüschen zu schlafen.“ Wolkenstern sah sie lange an. „Was soll mein Clan denn sonst machen?“ Jede Katze in der Senke war still. Wolkenstern fühlte sein Herz durch sein Fell schlagen. Bitte helft uns! Ohne den SternenClan, seid ihr unsere einzige Hoffnung! Rotstern sprach zuerst. „Geht.“ Wolkenstern blinzelte. Was? „Ganz genau.“ Die Spur eines Knurrens war in Blitzstern Miauen zu hören. „Verlasst den Wald und findet selbst einen anderen Platz zum Leben, weit genug weg, damit ihr unsere Beute nicht stehlen könnt.“ Am Fuße des Felsens, stand Lärchenflügel, die Heiler Katze des WindClans, auf. „Blitzstern“, rief sie, „als deine Heilerkatze, kann ich dir versichern, dass der SternenClan nicht erfreut sein wird, wenn wir den WolkenClan vertreiben. Es lebten schon immer fünf Clans im Wald.“ Blitzstern schaute hinunter, mit einem Anflug von Ungeduld in den Augen. „Lärchenflügel, du sagst, du weißt, was der SternenClan will, aber kannst du mir sagen, warum der Mond dann noch scheint? Wenn der SternenClan etwas dagegen hätte, das der WolkenClan den Wald verlässt, würden sie Wolken schicken, um den Himmel zu verdunkeln.“ Lärchenflügel schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich wieder mit beunruhigtem Blick. Wolkenstern fühlte eine Welle von Panik in seiner Brust aufsteigen. „Fünf Clans haben hier im Wald gelebt, schon länger, als jede Katze sich erinnern kann“, erinnerte er die anderen Anführer. „Bedeutet euch das denn gar nichts?“ „Dinge ändern sich“, antwortete Rotstern. „Ist es nicht möglich, dass der Wille des SternenClans sich genauso geändert hat? Der SternenClan gab jedem Clan die Fähigkeiten, die er braucht, um in seinem Territorium zu überleben. DonnerClan Katzen sind gut darin im Unterholz zu jagen. WolkenClan Katzen können auf Bäume klettern, weil es nicht viele Verstecke in ihrem Territorium gibt. Bedeutet das nicht, dass kein Clan im Territorium eines anderen leben kann?“ Wühlpelz, die dürre und zerzauste Heiler Katze des SchattenClans legte den Kopf zurück, um Wolkenstern anzusehen. „Du sagst immer wieder, dass der SternenClan fünf Clans im Wald haben will, aber bist du dir sicher, dass das stimmt? Es stehen vier Eichen am Baumgeviert. Das könnte ein Zeichen sein, dass es nur vier Clans geben soll.“ „Der WolkenClan gehört nicht hier her“, zischte eine silbern getigerte WindClan Katze in der Mitte der Senke. „Lasst uns sie sofort wegjagen.“ Wolkenstern sah, wie seine Krieger das Fell sträubten und die Krallen ausfuhren, bereit trotz ihrem Hunger und der Erschöpfung zu kämpfen. Oh meine tapferen Clankammeraden! Es tut mir so leid, dass es so gekommen ist! Verlassen vom SternenClan, und nun von den einzigen Katzen, die uns hätten helfen können. „Stopp!“ rief er. „Krieger des WolkenClans, wir sind keine Feiglinge, aber dies ist ein Kampf, den wir nicht gewinnen können. Wir haben heute Nacht gesehen, was das Gesetz der Krieger wert ist. Von nun an werden wir allein sein, und uns auf keine Katze verlassen, außer uns selbst.“ Er schloss seine Augen für einen Moment und fühlte, wie sein Herz entzwei brach. Ohne ein Territorium, hatte der WolkenClan keine Nahrung und keinen Schutz. Ohne den SternenClan, hatten sie keine Hoffnung. Es ist nichts für uns übrig geblieben. Ich bin der Anführer, der seinen Clan nicht retten konnte. Wolkenstern sprang vom Großstein und schob sich durch die Katzen zu Vogelflug durch. Seine Jungen miauten zu seinen Pfoten und starrten hinauf zu ihm, mit großen, ängstlichen Augen. Sie sahen so zerbrechlich wie Jungtiere aus. Wolkenstern traf Vogelflugs Blick und wusste sofort, was sie sagen wollte. „Wolkenstern.“ Vogelflugs Stimme brach. „Unsere Jungen sind zu klein, um auf eine lange Reise zu gehen. Ich werde mit ihnen hier bleiben, wenn uns irgendein Clan aufnehmen will.“ Für einen Herzschlag verfluchte Wolkenstern die Nacht, in der der SternenClan ihm neun Leben gegeben hatte. Wenn er nicht der Anführer des WolkenClans wäre, könnte er auch hier bleiben, oder mit Vogelflug als Streuner leben, fern vom Gesetz der Krieger. Nun breiteten sich seine neun leben über ihm aus, kalt, allein und endlos. Oh Vogelflug. Muss ich dich auch verlieren? Falkenflügel der Heiler des DonnerClans zwängte sich zwischen zwei WolkenClan Katzen hindurch, ignorierte ihr Knurren und senkte den Kopf, um die Jungen zu beschnüffeln. „Ihr seid alle willkommen im DonnerClan.“ Wolkenstern wirbelte herum. „Bist du sicher?“ fragte er. „Nach all dem was dein Anführer zu uns gesagt hat?“ Falkenflügels Augen verdunkelten sich. „Ich denke dass mein Anführer falsch liegt“ miaute er. „Aber er würde keine Jungen zum Tode verurteilen. Sie werden eine Zukunft im DonnerClan haben, genau wie du Vogelflug.“ Vogelflug neigte den Kopf. „Ich danke dir.“ Sie drehte sich zu Wokenstern um, Sorge glühte in ihren grünen Augen. „Dann, heißt es jetzt Lebe wohl.“ „Vogelflug nein!“ plötzlich, konnte Wolkenstern nicht länger tapfer sein. „Wie könnte ich dich verlassen?“ „Du musst.“ Vogelflugs Stimme zitterte. „Unser Clan braucht dich, aber unsere Jungen brauchen mich.“ Wolkenstern beugte den Kopf vor. „Ich werde auf dich warten“, flüsterte er. „Ich werde für immer auf dich warten.“ Er drückte seine Schnauze gegen Vogelflugs Seite. „Bleib bei Falkenflügel. Er wird dir helfen Krieger zu finden, die die Jungen mit zurück ins DonnerClan Lager bringen.“ Zur DonnerClan heiler Katze gewandt fügte er hinzu, „Pass gut auf sie auf.“ Falkenflügel nickte. „Das werde ich.“ Wolkenstern liebkoste jedes seiner Jungen noch einmal, erst Ginsterjunges, dann Tupfenjunges. Er atmete ihren süßen, milchigen Duft ein, und wusste, dass er ihn mit sich nehmen würde, bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug. Er fragte sich, ob sie sich je an ihn erinnern würden. Dann sah er zu Vogelflug und ertrank in ihrem Anblick, als wäre es der das Einzige, was er für den Rest seines Lebens sehen würde. Es tut mir leid. Vogelflug nickte, und Wolkenstern wusste, was sie dachte. Sie erinnerte ihn daran, dass er immer noch der Anführer ihres Clans war. Ohne eine zu Hause, ohne Essen, ohne den SternenClan waren seine Clankammeraden von ihm allein abhängig. Wolkenstern hob den Kopf und gab dem Rest seines Clan mit einem Schwanzschnippen das Signal. „Folgt mir.“ Er führte sie den Hang hinauf, doch bevor er in den Büschen verschwinden konnte, rief Rotstern vom Großfelsen aus. „Möge der SternenClan mit euch sein!“ Wolkenstern drehte sich um und fixierte den Anführer des DonnerClans mit einem eiskalten Blick. „Der SternenClan soll hingehen wo er will“, zischte er. „Sie haben den WolkenClan betrogen! Von diesem Tag an, will ich nichts mehr mit unseren Krieger Ahnen zu tun haben.“ Er ignorierte die geschockten Ausrufe, einige kamen aus seinem eigenen Clan. „Der SternenClan hat es zugelassen, dass die Zweibeiner unser zu Hause zerstören. Sie schauen auf uns hinunter, und lassen den Mond weiter scheinen, während ihr uns fort jagt. Sie sagten, es würde immer fünf Clans im Wald geben, aber sie haben gelogen. Der WolkenClan wird nie wieder zu den Sternen aufschauen“ Mit einem letzten Schnippen seines Schwanzes stürzte er sich in die Büsche. Seine Clankammeraden schlüpften nach ihm hinein, und wurden von den grünen Schatten der Blätter verschluckt. Wolkenstern wusste nicht, wo sie hingingen, oder wo sie enden würden. In diesem Moment hatte er alles, was ihm wichtig war, hinter sich bei den vier gigantischen Eichen gelassen. Auf Wiedersehen, Vogelflug, Ginsterjunges, Tupfenjunges. Ich werde euch eines Tages wiederfinden, das verspreche ich.